cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Defending Supreme Dragon, Bulwark Dragon/@comment-26339728-20161019150131/@comment-26339728-20161021181300
Solstius, I agree with you about I'd rather see a Vanquisher exclusive G guardian. on the Subject of Chatura, I would only use that in Vanquisher simply because it is the best fit for it, and it helps with the objective of the deck, which is binding cards from the Drop zone, and you get to draw a card off of it. The reason I don't use it in other decks is because I would rather save my counterblasts for other things, and while I do conciede it would be a good 1-2 of, I feel like room in other decks is very limited depending on the build you are doing. And while I do conciede that yes we are in stride era, I feel like the fact that Narukami's G-guards being the only clan who have no generic G-guard to make up for decks that don't want to use binding effects, just to get Thunderstrike activated, while every other clan has at least one that you can just use and it won't hurt them, and yes I am thinking of the Aqua forces G-guardian in this case because Wave 1 or 2 isn't a hard requirement to meet, it doesn't really retract from it and you can still use it effectively. Janus-006, thank you for pointing that out, as I was not aware of it as I was not paying attention to the contents of Pale moon last set, so I thank you for informing of that. Slurpypoof, I don't hate Thunderstrike at all, I think it's a unique mechanic, and give Narukami an edge in several situations, the problem doesn't come from the fact that it binds cards, but that the fact that it is most consistant with about 1 deck, minus nobles whose end game is basically to wipe the field of all rearguards then get a crit, but by that point you would want to make it so that you would end the game on that turn. In other Narukami Decks, such as Eradicators, Brawlers, Dungaree, and Kaiser, you have to specifically take up space to include cards that activate the mechanic where it could be just as easily used for other things, which is why Narukami Players are salty. It's got nothing to do with that we hate it, but more so that they ask us to cut off an arm to get a bandage for a cut on ther other: You solved a minor problem, but you still don't have one of your arms. Bgammax, I agree. I use Voltage Horn in Eradicators specifically for that purpose, and it activates the effect of Gauntlet buster or Finish Blow when I do. But once again, I ask: Should Narukami players have to jump through rings of fire, just to get the extra shield power off of their G-Guardians? I mean in reality, it's a minor complaint and inconvience and it's not the end of the world when it comes down to it. But my problem is that, like I have said, it seems a little unfair that other clans have at least 1 G-guard that can basically be used with anything, and you don't have to play these specific new cards just to get the extra shield power off.